


吃顿好的

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 吃顿好的、拥抱和Upper deck题目瞎起的邪教CP预警严重OOC预警拉郎配含哭泣情节非良识向，是真的在谈恋爱【重音】【重度预警】





	吃顿好的

**Author's Note:**

> 吃顿好的、拥抱和Upper deck
> 
> 题目瞎起的  
邪教CP预警  
严重OOC预警  
拉郎配  
含哭泣情节  
非良识向，是真的在谈恋爱【重音】【重度预警】

金真书在生气。  
裴珉晟从进烤肉店的一瞬间就意识到了。男孩子坐在角落里面无表情地盯着冰水，虽然还是往常凶巴巴又奶乎乎的样子，但他知道他在生气。眉头低低的，下巴也绷得紧紧，面色阴沉得像暴风雨前的乌云。  
他坐到金真书对面，他抬眼，点点头算是打过招呼，接着埋头在dc上和队友聊天。服务生过来送了杯冰水，裴珉晟握紧了凝结着水珠的杯子：“真书……？”  
“……想吃什么？”  
裴珉晟皱着眉头盯着被塞紧手里的菜单，上面各色各样的美食丝毫无法勾起他的食欲，反而像是犯人临刑前的最后一餐，他边这么想着，边顺口说了出来：“……吃顿好的？”  
金真书用看弱智一样的眼神盯了他三秒，又重新钻研菜单：“蜜汁梅肉吃吗？”  
“吃。”  
“牛舌吃吗？”  
“吃。”  
“五花肉吃吗？”  
“吃。”  
“点个蔬菜拼盘？”  
“好。”  
“还要别的吗？”  
“……冷面？”  
金真书终于又看了他一眼：“大酱汤吧。”  
服务生确认了菜单，安利了一番自家的炸猪排，裴珉晟还没说话，金真书已经开口了，笑脸倒是格外纯真无邪：“我们不要了，谢谢啦。”  
黄毛脑袋迅速地颓下去，整个人都像矮了一截似的。

裴珉晟简直怀疑自己来错了地方，又莫名委屈——明明是他叫自己来的。  
可是好像自家的小男友，确确实实生气了。  
昨天比赛结束，他就和以往两个人自定义分出胜负互相嘴臭一样，嘲讽了两句可怜兮兮被疯狂针对的安娜。  
\- 真书啊，我好好关照你了哦  
\- 感受到哥哥的心了吗，嘻嘻  
金真书在保姆车上看到消息，烦躁地骂了句脏话，欧倚良不明所以，还以为是比赛的事，努力安慰了他几句。金真书被队友的柔和安抚了情绪，转头却像触底反弹那样变得更生气。他第一次清楚地意识到自己在闹别扭，然后飞速地回道：  
\- 嘻嘻  
对恋人的直觉告诉裴珉晟不大对劲。  
\- 真书啊，还好吧？  
过了一会儿，他的真书说：  
\- 输了比赛有点不爽  
\- 哎呀我还是太菜啦  
\- 哈哈  
好像也没什么问题。输比赛总会心情不好的。他回复道：  
\- 真书已经很棒了呀  
\- 回去好好复盘 下周亚特兰大见  
半个小时，还没回音，他继续问：  
\- 双排吗  
\- 嘻嘻  
\- 明天带你去吃好吃的？  
隔了一个小时。  
\- 真书啊？  
隔了两个小时。  
\- 真书啊，因为输了比赛在哭吗？  
\- 要不要打个电话？  
临睡前。  
\- 真书啊，要记得回我消息喔  
金真书第二天中午才回了消息：  
\- 晚上一起吃烤肉吧。  
金真书告诉自己，确实，只是，因为他想吃烤肉了。

可到底是为什么呢，裴珉晟想不明白。  
难道真的是因为自己昨天狙爆了他的头？  
这就太冤枉他了。固然一枪一个是件快乐的事，但这不是私心；固然把金真书的第一视角从头到尾看几遍可以出于私心，但无疑队伍的需要也在这私心之前——最多是以公谋私把赛前喷漆环节也看了一遍罢了。  
……可真的是因为这事吗？  
裴珉晟看着只比自己小了几个月的男友——他们才在一起没多久呐。  
认识多久了呢，好像很久了又好像也没多久，不比在一起多很多时间。他知道这个选手，他的ID和本名，但并没有别的了。他们各自在APEX的赛场上出现过，各自以不够漂亮的成绩收尾，然后辗转在陌生的国度，拂去了明珠上的尘土。来到OWL后他们在天梯上碰过几次，但他甚至不记得第一次真正见面是什么样了。  
谁也不知道，到底是谁先攻陷了谁。一开始只是偶尔聊两句，然后双排、自定义，然后多了可有可无又不可或缺的几条简讯，囊括两个训练基地与基地周围那些昼夜变换里的琐碎日常、和每一场输赢过后带来的惊涛骇浪。最后，一切细节都迅速发展成被藏在心里的巨大秘密。青葱心事好像来得迟了一些，却来势汹涌。裴珉晟不会形容，他没办法形容两个人身上的鲜活的少年感，少年并不会意识到这些。可他喜欢那双眼睛里能被自己读出的认真、柔软和肆无忌惮，那种两个人都极为相似的执着、胜负欲、又因为过于执著反而显得漫不经心的淡然。  
他还没想好怎么处理这段似乎不太合时宜的感情，金真书已经横冲直撞地带着明目张胆的喜欢来了。  
“noooooob 回头我教你”  
“算算你今天被吃了几个大啊diem选手”  
“珉晟oppa今天发挥不错喔”  
“早上好啊 昨晚有没梦到我”  
裴珉晟时常哀嚎，崩溃掩面后，一点无法压抑的喜悦又从指缝里透露出来。  
梁真赫端着只平底锅端详他良久，摇摇头：这孩子没救了。

第二阶段后的休赛期，日子轻松了很多，但也并不清闲。两个人都没办法回国，金真书干脆拽着裴珉晟出来遛弯。两个语言还没算过关的大男人，着实是没什么好逛的。慢吞吞享受着加州的阳光，饭点快到了，两个人停在Korean Town的某家著名烤肉店，对了个眼神，一拍即合。  
韩国烤肉店的好处就在于，你不知道什么时候就可以在不被查ID的情况下喝到地道的烧酒（我不知道，我只是碰巧每次都没被查ID，也可能是因为我长得太老了QAQ）。两个人多喝了几杯，金真书已经带着醉态打开了话匣子，聊到赛程里的迷茫和喘不过气的压抑，聊到很久没见的老队友，聊到视频电话另一端的家人朋友，聊到最后金真书眼泪忽然就掉了，他并没真的伤心，原本也不是想说这些丧气话的。他知道自己的心意，也从来没想过要回避。他胜券在握，叫人出来吃饭不过是愿者上钩里的一环。  
——可他怎么就哭了呢。  
他也许压抑太久了，他是那个肆无忌惮的坏小孩，可总有一部分东西无法释放。被慢慢的比赛和训练日程冲淡，一到闲暇时间就会拼命上涌。他低估了酒精的力量，也低估了裴珉晟与他契合的那一部分对他的影响。他边想着丢人边哭得握不住酒杯，他捂着眼睛，听到衣料窸窸窣窣的响声，裴珉晟走过来用肩膀圈住他，他固执地想往角落里钻，还是被稳稳地摁进一个过于瘦削的怀抱。眼泪在衣料上沁出一片冰凉，贴着被酒精烧得滚烫的脸，金真书已经不知道是被烟气熏到，还是抽噎得缺氧，还是只是烧酒上头，他略微直了直身体，稀里糊涂地撞过去，把亲吻落在耳根和脸侧，感受到怀抱变得僵硬。他毫不畏惧，伸手紧紧搂着对方的腰，直到裴珉晟失控的呼吸和紊乱的心跳终于暴露了相同的心事，直到一个柔软的、带着安抚和回应意味的吻也落在了额头。  
他听到裴珉晟叹了口气。  
裴珉晟说：“真书啊……”

“真书啊……”  
“啊？”金真书熟练地把五花肉剪成小块，并没抬头看他。  
“你在生气吗？”  
“我没有。”  
“还在因为比赛的事不开心吗？”  
“也没啊。”  
“那昨天……是在复盘吗？那也要早点休息呀。”  
“啊……昨天……”  
金真书失语了。他忽然不生气了，他以为自己今天会像个被戳破的气球炸掉，但没有；他像个被扔在角落里十天半个月都没人理的充气玩偶，在重见天日的瞬间才发现已经泄了气，软软的瘫着，失去了原来的形状。  
而裴珉晟耐心很好，这和他想得不一样。看起来毛毛躁躁的，整天都是天不怕地不怕满不在乎的样子，却出乎意料地袒露了一份难得的温柔和好脾气。也对，万众瞩目的新晋狙王，比赛里下限极高明星球出彩数据惊人的黑百合使用者，怎么会是个毫无耐心的愣头青。  
“没啦……我……”金真书的尾音忽然带了点不自觉的悲哀。  
“还是因为比赛的事情吗，”裴珉晟给他卷好了生菜，放过来，“真书啊，昨天你发挥真的很好了。有些事情……”  
金真书想说不是这样的，输比赛固然难过，没有拥抱固然也难过，但都不是最致命的来源。他不知道怎么解释那种状态。  
“其实真书也明白的吧？不要把自己闷着。还有昨天……抱歉喔。”  
裴珉晟有些别扭地为昨天的比赛道了一个毫无必要的歉，不管是对他还是对金真书来说。但他记得以前说女孩子都是要哄的，男孩子……也一样的吧？  
即使他相信金真书并不是为了这件事生气。  
“没有……如果我是你，我也会毫不犹豫地，打爆安娜的头。”  
“所以……不是为这个吗？”  
金真书摇摇头。  
不是，当然不是。  
“所以……”  
所以……所以什么呢？裴珉晟。  
所以你都不抱抱我吗。  
输比赛了又难过又生气，被针对成功了又生气又难过，但真正让他彻底崩掉最后一根拽住稳定情绪的线的，是裴珉晟云淡风轻地走过来，和他握了握手，离开了。  
而他更愤懑的是，自己怎么会因为这种事，伤脑筋呢。  
他不知道，好像裴珉晟不该是让他心绪不宁的来源，这份感情不该承受那么重的负担，他们本来在一起快乐就够了，分享晨曦与黄昏，分享炸猪排和年糕火锅，分享铁拳使用心得和巴蒂斯特独门绝技（？）。  
可他一想到自己有所期待却落空的样子，就已经有些失控了。  
而这个坐在他对面的，和他息息相关又随时可以毫无关联的人，还一无所知。  
唉，珉晟啊。  
“你怎么不抱抱我呢。”  
这话一出口他就觉得自己输了，但感情好像也没有胜负之分。裴珉晟和他都一起老老实实守到了第二天加州的日出，才终于在困到大脑停止运转的时刻陷入昏睡。裴珉晟似乎没听懂，只是听话地走过来，紧紧地拥抱住他，手臂拢在背后，几乎要把他融进身体里。灼热的鼻息扑在他的脖颈间，整个人都像被他的提问融化了一样。  
“真书啊……”裴珉晟还是那样意味深长地叫他的名字，一声又一声，像是叹息又像是呼唤。  
金真书忽然感觉到了翻山越岭后的疲倦，此时此刻，他只想在这个怀抱里歇歇脚。

裴珉晟其实听懂了那句话指向的场合和未竟之意。  
他确实没有和人拥抱的习惯。  
但他现在知道了，他的恋人喜欢拥抱，需要来自对方的热度和力度，享受其间传递的特别的信息。  
而他现在，也开始迷恋这一切了。

一周后，亚特兰大主场。  
裴珉晟在心里叹了口气。  
他看着比分定格，战败的字样出现在屏幕上，停下了操纵鼠标的手。不用看面板，他也清楚，他们已经被这场失败逼到了背水一战的边缘。他整理好心绪，站起身。看到广州队的成员走来，自己的恋人正在其中。  
他已经做好准备拥抱他了。  
可是他的真书啊。  
他的真书发色如墨，眼眸如星辰，笑得甜蜜又矜持，裴珉晟捕捉到了他眼里的那一丝恶劣的狡黠，带着少年人不可一世的纯净张狂，像他无数次扫在掌心的睫毛一样挠得他的心痒痒的。果然，金真书轻轻地和他握了握手，轻快地松开，在他反应过来以前斩钉截铁地越过了他，走向了梁真赫。  
咳，真书啊。裴珉晟垂下眉眼收着外设，边回味着指尖的温度，和耳边很低的那句、只有他们听得到的“明天加油”。  
如果能拿下明天的比赛，再一起吃顿好的吧。

//如前所言，拿到树裴布的时候就写个小段子。


End file.
